The Avengers Meet Peter Parker
by AfricaByToto
Summary: The Avengers meet Peter Parker. And they all love him, because how can you not? Basically each chapter is when an Avenger meets Peter Parker and usually think he's Stark's kid (do I even have to explain why?). Sorry for the bad summary, but enjoy! (Rated T cuz I'm paranoid but the worst thing is language)


**Hey guys! So, here's a little series called The Avengers Meet Peter Stark, and basically it's literally what the title says. Peter ISN'T ACTUALLY TONY'S KID (for now muahahaha) but most of the Avengers may or may not think so when they meet him. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot of this story yadda yadda yadda cool so let's get on with the show.**

 **So um, sorry it's kinda short. I actually just found this and I think I wrote it like three weeks ago so sorry for holding out on you, I guess.**

 **Enjoy! Had a lot of fun writing this one (I think. I don't completely remember writing it lol).**

 **AH wait, I forgot to say but I'll try to update at least once every 2 weeks (If not every week) and I'm not sure at all how many chapters there will be or where I'm really goin' with this story sooo anyways.**

 **Let's gooooooo!**

"Stark?" Nat called out. FRIDAY had told her that he was somewhere on this floor but neglected to tell her where exactly, so she had to figure that one out herself. She strode into the Avengers common room and stopped short suddenly.

Now, Natasha Romanov (If that was even her real name) could not be called stupid or easy to startle by anyone. In fact, she was rather the opposite. The super spy/assassin had a long list of skills that ranged from, well, murdering people to (surprisingly enough) cooking.

However, to say that she was not surprised at all when she walked into the Avengers' living room only to be met with the back of a teenage boy's head covered in messy, curly brown hair would be a lie.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Stark's living room?" She prepared herself, standing in a defensive stance and placing one hand on the gun holster at her hip.

The intruder scrambled off of the couch and turned around wide-eyed.

"Holy- you're The Black Widow! This is so cool!" She narrowed her eyes at the kid as his face turned to one of confusion rather than amazement. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Jutting her chin out, she tightened her grip on the pistol.

"I could be asking you the same thing," He frowned and gestured to the papers and textbooks lying scattered around him.

"Um, homework?" She raised an eyebrow. "Do you really need to know- I mean, ok, but- It's chemistry if you really need to know." She would've laughed at his misinterpretation of her judgement if he hadn't _broken into the tower_. How had he done it anyway? Hacked FRI? No way. No kid his age was smart enough to do that. Heck, no adult was smart enough to do that. How old was this kid anyways?

She found herself asking him and being shocked at his answer.

"I'm, uh, fifteen. I really would appreciate, Miss Black Widow- um, Natasha Romanov, ma'am, if you could, um, maybe clarify that I'm not being interrogated? Because it sure does feel like I'm being interrogated." She groaned.

"You are being interrogated, kid genius." He had the audacity to look shocked.

"What?! Why?" She snorted.

"You're quite the joker, huh, kid? You broke into the tower to do homework apparently, that's why!" His face went from shocked to confused to amused and the right back to shocked. Maybe a mix between shocked and amused? Shomused? No. Amocked? She'd really have to work on her word making skills later. No! What was she thinking? She had to figure out what this kid was doing here.

"Oh, Miss Black-Widow-Super-Spy-Natasha-Romanov, ma'am, I see why you're confused. I didn't break in, Mr. Stark told me to wait here for him to get out of his meeting." Natasha blinked. _What?_ At this point she honestly wasn't sure- an uncommon occurrence for her.

"Look, kid, you're going to have to leave. I mean it. I'll admit, I'm impressed with the whole 'I'm smart enough to break in' thing, but really. This is stalking. And breaking and entering. And, oh, did I mention? _Illegal."_ The kid's face turned to an almost exasperated expression.

"I already told you, I'm-" He was cut off by Tony striding into the room, sunglasses on (even though it was the middle of the day and sunny out ?) and a cup of coffee in hand.

"Pete! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. Kid- Pete, she reminded herself- sighed.

"Being interrogated, apparently." Tony's eyebrow shot up so high that it looked like it was trying to escape its forehead as he turned to Natasha.

"Oh? Do tell, do tell."

"Stark." He hummed. "You have. A kid. In your tower." She knew he could hear the unspoken question, but he opted to ignore her and lean in conspiratorially to Pete.

"This is why they say she's the best spy in the history of ever," He sniggered. Nat threw her hands up, exasperated.

"Tony! There is a kid! In the tower! Who. Is. He?" Tony smirked and indicated a hand towards Pete.

"Who, Peter here?" _Chuckle._ "He's just my intern." Likely story, Stark. He saw her face and made a noise of protest. "Really! He helps out with all of the Avengers stuff! He's…" He leaned in towards Nat. "... _Special_ ~" Nat could feel the sarcasm coming off of him in waves.

Nope. She could not do this anymore. The day just couldn't get any weirder. And then, of course, Tony dropped his mug and it made a loud noise, shattering, which would've been normal, if it weren't for the fact that the kid _jumped onto the ceiling_. And STUCK. The day apparently could get only worse.

"Look, I can explain, I promise," blurted out the kid from _the ceiling._ Keeping a composed (definitely composed. Not at all surprised. Or confused.) posture, she simply narrowed her eyes.

"That explains a lot. You're that spider kid." Peter's expression blew out comically.

"Whaaat? No, haha," he squealed before dropping down from the _g_. Natasha spun on her heel and left before she couldn't handle it.

Goddamn that Stark.

Pete was cute though. In a little kid kind of way.

Natasha was most definitely not already attached.


End file.
